Breathing Under Water
by xamsiras
Summary: AU. I couldn't remember what had happened first. This situation was, quite possibly, the worst thing that had ever happened to me. "...if you do, I'll never tell a soul. I promise." What could I do? I had to listen. If I didn't, every little thing I had working towards my whole life would disappear. He smiled. It was the most frightening thing I'd ever seen. [Vanitas/Kairi/Sora]
1. I

**Author's note: **Hello all! I'm Xamsiras, and this is my first fanfiction. I've loved KH for 10 years, and finally decided to contribute to this lovely website. This work is based on the manga _Hot Gimmick_, although I will change quite a bit. Hopefully it is enjoyable. I don't really know where I am going with this, exactly. Or how long it will really be. I will eventually put up an edited version of this. Let's see where this takes us.

**Here's a quick summery:**

In the bustling city of Radient Garden, there are 3 districts. Traverse Town, where most tourists go, Twilight Town, where the incredibly rich and beautiful people are, and the inner city, Destiny Islands. Unassuming teenager Kairi knows how difficult life can be, and she is content with the lonely and quiet life she leads. She loves her family more than words can express, and admires her two older sisters, Naminé and Aqua. When she realizes her sister may be in trouble, she ventures off into the unknown to try and make things right. However, saving the ones you love may end up costing you much more than you hoped for. And Vanitas makes sure she knows that her life will be changed forever.

_**I couldn't** remember what had happened first. This situation was, quite possibly, the worst thing that had ever happened to me._

_"What are you going to do? How about this..."_

_Yellow eyes glinting in the moonlight, raven black hair defying gravity. My breath was caught in my throat, cold sweat ravaging my feverish body. I felt like my body was about to disintegrate, collapse in on itself, and my heart would just float away into the clear night sky - finally free from the prison I kept it in. What could I do? I had to listen. If I didn't, every little thing I had working towards my whole life would disappear: my family, my peace, and my solitude. My family had done nothing but love me all of these years. I could not let them down. I owed that much to them. _

_My legs were about to give out on me. The constant fear-stricken state I had been in had taken it's toll on my body, and I crumpled to the ground, tears threatening to spill from my overtired eyes. I felt like a piece of garbage, thrown out and useless. What could I do?_

_"...if you do, I'll never tell a soul. I promise." _

_I was incredibly focused on a patch of dead grass growing out of the dirty sidewalk when I felt his eyes start to focus on me. I slowly rose my line of vision to meet his. I felt like I couldn't breathe, much less give an answer. His eyes bore a hole right through my head. Demon-like eyes, porcelain skin, and light pink lips that contrasted with his ebony hair. He was inhuman looking, almost like a villain out of a story book. His neatly pressed school uniform did not match the aura he was emitting._

_He smiled. _

_It was the most frightening thing I'd ever seen._

_..._

**I** have been alive for fifteen years - fifteen quiet, passive years. I was always shy. I enjoyed my walk to and from P.S. 116 in the Destiny District of Radiant Garden (which all the residents called "Destiny Islands", as it was a poorer neighborhood surrounded by expensive, rich apartments in the city. "Twilight Town" was the richest area, with mansions in the middle of the hustling, bustling metropolis.) I would walk down the crumbling sidewalk alone, letting the murky city air envelope my senses. There was basically no nature around our concrete jungle, as everything that attempted to grow would soon face the city fumes and smog. The only thing that resembled flowers were piled up cigarette butts on the corners of pavement. Each apartment had bars on the windows, as thefts were a common occurrence. Although it was a shady area, it wasn't very dangerous (murders were not frequent.) My apartment was right near a train stop, so my windows would shake every time one passed by. It was annoying when I was a child, but eventually I became soothed by the vibrations. It would lull me to sleep at night. The graffiti laden walls were my home, and I was comfortable.

My sisters were quite popular, and they walked with their cliques to the large public school in the heart of Destiny Islands. Aqua, my older sister, was smart and fierce. She was the star of the fencing team (one of the few sports our school could afford) and the top of her class. They were talking about her becoming valedictorian and getting a full scholarship to a prestigious university far away, thus becoming the first in our family to attend college and hopefully have a successful career. She had choppy, cobalt blue locks, and bright sapphire eyes. Men were attracted to her strong, independent personality and beautiful features.

Aqua was like a mother to us, as our own mother worked constantly, trying to support us financially. Aqua was the one to tuck us in at night, whisper soothing words during storms, and prepare our meals. I was always thankful, admiring her: she was brave, something I could never be. She would comb through my fiery red strands of hair every morning as I grew older, telling me how I could be anything I put my mind to.

"Just because we don't have money doesn't mean we can't be whatever we want. Believe, Kairi. The heart will always find a way."

I wanted to believe her. I dreamt about one day leaving the city, going off to college, holding a steady job and income, and maybe even getting married and starting a family. It seemed so far away from my reach. However, eventually, I stopped dreaming.

My second oldest sister's name was Naminé. She had golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes, and the boys in school compared her to an angel. She had a soft, kind voice and a beautiful smile. She usually wore white, which made her pale skin glow in the light. She was poised and classy, as well as incredibly gifted. Her drawings were amazing, and most people said they were hypnotizing. She drew figures, sometimes clearly defined with bold lines and heavy shading, and other times with a hazy dream-like quality that resonated with the human spirit. The art teacher at P.S. 116 could not get enough of Naminé, requesting her to start building a portfolio for possible college choices. Although we were not well off financially, her looks and abilities skyrocketed her to school royalty.

Before my mother would leave home for her second job every night, she would request Naminé and Aqua to watch over me.

"Make sure she goes to bed at this hour, and she eats all of her vegetables. Make sure she doesn't watch too much T.V. and she reads a bit and does all of her homework. Make sure she..."

Although we were not far apart in age, my family knew that I was relatively weak when it came to social situations. I wasn't very talented or smart, and I didn't hold a candle to my sisters in terms of visual appearance. I guess you could say I had low self esteem. I liked the quiet. I liked the calm, steady pace of my life. With friends, you could always get hurt or stabbed in the back and with love, you could be completely destroyed with a few words. It honestly didn't bother me that I was alone for the majority of my time. It's amazing that you can be alone in a city of thousands, teeming with people, sounds, smells, and feelings. It didn't bother me that I barely felt anything most of the time. I liked being numb, being invisible.

It was soothing.

...

**My** father died when I was very young. I barely remember what he looked like. Therefore, my mother worked every day, all day and all night. We could afford to pay the rent in our 4 bedroom apartment in a pretty unattractive part of the city, and we were happy. The three of us could focus on our studies without taking a part time job, which made our mother happy as well.

"I want you girls to have a chance. You already make me so proud."

She worked as a maid in Twilight Town, tending to the needs and wants of a family much wealthier than ours. When I was very young, she would bring me along. I would gape at the beautiful homes adorned with fancy things - chandeliers, long wooden tables, elaborate vases filled with colorful flowers. My mother's employer had a deep, raspy voice and tan skin. His bald head would gleam in the golden light emitted from beautiful lamps with stained glass shades. His golden eyes were cold, and he frightened me.

I would watch my mother begin to clean, paying attention to the smallest details. I admired her hard work, even though a child might be bored watching a woman clean for hours. Some days, I would catch two young boys watching me from behind a large door, staring at the girl dressed in poor quality sweaters and dirty sneakers. One looked like their father, with golden glossy eyes and coal-colored hair. The other had chestnut brown hair and blue eyes. Their curious gazes made me uncomfortable for a bit, but eventually I forgot them and focused only on my mother. Some days, I could hear their whispers. I would tune them out.

I suppose the closest contact I ever had with them would be when I went looking for the restroom. I got lost in the long hallways with numerous rooms, and saw inside some of them with light blue painted walls and mountains of toys. It shocked me and sparked my interest. Slowly, I tiptoed into one of them. I stared and stared, soaking in this amazing sight.

'So many toys...I wish I could play with one of them...'

I sighed and began to turn around. One of them was standing behind me, staring at me.

"What are you doing? Why are you here?" His voice was sharp and annoyed. My eyes glazed over with fright, and I began to shake.

I stuttered, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

"Enough. You have no right to be here. A poor girl like you has no right to be here!" His face was twisted with disgust and anger. It was terrifying.

Tears fell from my face and I whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't tell my mother I came here. She'll be upset."

His face softened for a moment, and then he smirked.

"What will I get in return if I give you this favor?"

"...I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what? Be my servant? What can you possibly have to offer?" He snorted.

"I'll be very thankful, and maybe...we can be friends? I'm a good listener. I'll be your friend and listen to you, and we can share secrets and dreams. My sister says dreams will make you happy. Please. Happiness is all I can give." I was pleading with him.

He went silent. His face went from annoyed, to sad, to a faint smile. A light pink color tinted his pale cheeks. He began to smile wider.

"...Alright. That sounds...nice."

His flaxen eyes had a sort of longing within them. I wondered if his life was lonely, surrounded only by walls and beautiful things, but no happiness or warmth within his home.

"Kairi! Kairi, where are you?! Kairi!"

I quickly turned around and fled, leaving the boy with raven hair and warm gold eyes alone. I smiled to myself. I had made a new friend.

My mother did not take kindly to the fact that I had wandered and made contact and believed I could be friends with her boss's son. She said I could not come again the next day, or the day after. Eventually, I could not return to the beautiful house with the lonely boy. I wondered what became of him over the years, and eventually I forgot of his stare and hidden sadness. His memory within me faded.

...

**P.S. 116** was very large, and students were allowed to were casual clothes. There were several private schools within Radiant Garden which required uniforms. I would see them on the trains, clean, neat, and preppy. I was somewhat envious of their crisp appearance. Navy blue and white plaided skirts seemed appealing, although sometimes I thought they were too short. They stood out on the 4:00PM train to Destiny Islands. I would wonder where these girls in white polos and ties were going. Perhaps to the pier or the mall, off to buy expensive shirts and makeup. Maybe they had a boyfriend from another private school waiting to pick them up in his sports car. They did not fit in with the oldest train in the city, with hard, plastic seats and scratched windows. I would stare at them in wonder, and they looked beautiful to me - almost unreal. One that light brown hair that flipped outwards on the edges and emerald green eyes. Her bracelets shimmered in the evening light.

'Diamonds,' I thought. I would look away and see the skyline lights begin to glow. The sun was setting.

'These lights are my bracelet. They shine in the darkness.'

In comparison to the beautiful girls, I was a part of the city darkness.

Our school was very decrepit. The brick walls were old and the floors were smudgy and cracked tile. The walls had chipped cream-colored paint and posters that encouraged students to do well in school and avoid bullying. It seemed normal enough to me. The principal's tired voice echoed through the halls, reminding us to do well and announcing future events, like dances and school plays. The dirty windows had bars protecting them, and our school yard was the city itself. There was a bar within walking distance of the middle school and a strip club across the street from the elementary. I had grown up within Destiny Islands, and this was all I knew.

I did average on tests, and kept to myself. My sisters had a multitude of friends, always smiling and being rowdy. I just enjoyed watching them be happy. Parties on weekends were a regular occurrence, and Aqua would frequently attend. I always worried about what would go on during them, but I didn't let it bother me too much. She was responsible and brave. She could take care of herself.

...

**It was** Monday, November 14th.

Mondays were usually very uneventful at P.S. 116, as the high schoolers were still getting over their hangovers from the weekend. The only strange thing was that Aqua did not attend school. This was a very rare occurrence in our home.

'She must be sick,' I thought. 'Or perhaps she has a severe hangover.'

She was invited to attend a high class party in Twilight Town on Saturday, and she spent all afternoon getting ready. Her cerulean eyes sparkled with excitement and she chose her best party dress. It was thin and pitch black. It seemed classy enough, save for the length. It was too short for my tastes.

"Kairi! Pass me my lipstick. It's on the dresser over there."

She was too focused on curling her eyelashes to walk 5 feet to her left to retrieve it. I sighed.

"Alright."

After smudging it around her lips, I stared at her. In my opinion, she looked better without ten pounds of makeup on her face. I couldn't tell her that, of course.

"How do I look? Rich enough?" She winked and grinned.

I smiled softly.

"You look great. Terra's going to be impressed."

"It's not him I'm trying to impress! He's just like us. I'm trying to catch us a sugar daddy!"

She laughed heartily, and I joined in. I always thought she had a lovely sense of humor.

"Well, you'll find one. Don't worry."

The doorbell buzzed.

"That's Terra. We're talking the 6:00PM train to Twilight Town. I hear this party is at a really swanky mansion."

She began to walk to the entrance of our apartment. She turned her head and smiled at me.

"Don't wait up, okay? I'll be back tomorrow morning."

I gave her my usual nervous glance.

She walked out, and I mumbled, "Be careful."

She was gone, lost into the night.

I don't know why I had a hard time sleeping that night. Something just didn't feel right. I looked at the clock every hour. My stomach hurt. I thought of Aqua. She was responsible. She can take care of herself. Eventually, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

On Sunday, Aqua appeared around 11:00AM. She looked exhausted and disheveled. It was a strange sight. I was about to welcome her, but she speedily walked past me into the bathroom. She quickly showered and put on a purple sweater and jeans. Her eyes were lined with red and her face was extremely pale, not like her usual appearance at all. I took a breath and I was about to inquire about what was wrong, as something was clearly off. Before I could, she ran out the door saying, "I'll be back. I need to take care of something. Tell mom I'll be back later."

I didn't have time for a reaction - she was gone in the blink of an eye.

'What...was that?'

Confusion bombarded my mind.

The hours slipped away, night fell, and she still was not home. I sat in my tiny room and had my desk lamp on. A math textbook sat in front of me, but I could not focus on the little numbers and letters on the pages.

'Where is she? What's going on?'

The digital clock glared at me, and it was 10:00PM. Naminé was asleep and my mother had already left for her second job. An uneasy silence filled the apartment. I slammed my textbook shut and tiptoed into the narrow hallway leading into our living room/dining room. Our small couch was unoccupied and there was no sign of Aqua. I sighed and walked back into my room. The white walls were unsettling. I stared out of our window, looking at the streets below. The streetlights were gleaming in the dark. A homeless drunk sat across the street, puffs of air coming from his mouth. It was cold and cloudy, and I worried about Aqua. Where was she?

I turned to the digital clock. 1:00AM. A click sounded inside the entrance of the apartment. I ran to the door of my room. She was home. I watched as she dragged herself to the couch and collapsed. Her face looked horrible. Her cheeks were stained from tears, her nose was red and runny, and her lips were cracked and white. I considered going to her and asking what was wrong, but I decided she needed rest. I would ask tomorrow morning.

Morning came and I walked out of my room. Aqua wasn't on the couch anymore, and I assumed she was in her room. I walked over, the floorboards creaking under my bare feet, and gently tapped on the door.

"Aqua," I whispered, "Are you going to school today? It's almost 7:30."

A tried and groggy voice answered me, "No. Go. Don't be late."

The sound was foreign to me, as was her action. She was missing a day of school, completely out of character for her. I frowned and nodded to myself.

'I'll let her be.'

...

**The day** passed slowly and I found myself daydreaming in math class. I wondered about Aqua, and what had happened. Eventually, the last bell rang and school was out. As I stepped outside P.S. 116, the cold air shocked my lungs. I put my handmade scarf around my neck, and I began the walk to my apartment. It felt like the air was charged with electricity, how it usually felt when it was about to snow. My bare hands were turning red at the fingertips. The sky was a solid shade of gray, and the graffitied concrete buildings seemed to blend in. I loved the cold. It was refreshing.

I slowly made my way up the stairs to my apartment. I heard sobbing inside. I rushed into the apartment, looking for the source of the noise. Aqua was in the fetal position on the couch, crying loudly. I ran to her side, grabbing her arm.

"What's wrong?!" I begged, "What happened? Tell me!"

She groaned in sadness and avoided my harsh stare. Tears were overflowing and drowning her face.

"Don't look at me, Kairi! Don't look! Please!"

I steadily grabbed her shoulders and firmly put her in place.

"What happened?" I spoke quietly and strongly, demanding her to tell me.

"It's ruined, Kairi. Everything I've ever worked for. I ruined it. It's over." She sobbed and continued, "I destroyed my chance of leaving the city. What am I going to do!?"

"Aqua, please. Tell me everything."

She stared and her tears began to stop.

"The party. It was a beautiful mansion, with a rooftop pool. We were so drunk, Terra and I. I should've been more responsible."

Her sobs softened.

"We ran up to the roof and decided we wanted to go skinny dipping. It was the stupidest thing I had ever done. We jumped in the pool and it was freezing. We didn't know what we were doing. Kairi, there was someone there."

Her eyes glazed over. I began to shake.

"He was there with a girl. And then, when I got out of the pool, he took a picture of me with his phone."

My heart stopped.

"He laughed and said he was going to send it to all of his friends."

Anger flooded through my veins. I was furious at this boy.

"Kairi, what am I going to do? If this picture goes viral, I will lose my scholarship. I'll lose everything."

Fresh tears welled in her eyes. She looked truly miserable.

"I went back to the mansion, and spoke with the boy. I begged him. I spent all day there, crying and pleading. He just laughed. He won't change his mind. I think he is truly evil."

Her body collapsed. She was not the Aqua I knew. This girl was defeated and weak.

"What am I going to do..."

She turned her body into the couch and zoned off. I stared at her, my heart racing. I could hear it beat in my head. My vision was hazy, and I could not think straight. I then decided to do what needed to be done.

She was trapped in her own thoughts of hatred when I asked her where his mansion was. I don't believe she truly understood what I was going to do with that information, but she quickly responded with the address.

I ran into my room and put on a pink hoodie and my worn out sneakers. I needed to be fast, and catch the 6:00PM train to Twilight Town.


	2. II

**Author's Note: **Well, I just wanted to get the ball rolling with the previous chapter. This one has much more dialogue and events. It's a bit shorter, too. I forgot to do a disclaimer at my last chapter. Just letting you know, Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. Trust me.

The next chapter will be in a different point of view, by the way. Enjoy.

**[chapter II]**

_"Next Stop: Twilight District - station number five."_

_The computerized recording frayed my nerves. I couldn't focus. What could I possibly do to help Aqua?_

**Rays** of the setting sun colored the air on the 6:00PM train to Twilight Town. I had not visited that side of the city in what felt like years. It always made me uncomfortable, as most people there were relatively stuck up and unpleasant to people of my social standing. The train was still pretty dirty looking because it originated in Destiny Islands, and there were only a few people sitting on the uncomfortable plastic seats. I chose to stand and hang on to the greasy pole facing the door.

'The faster I arrive, the faster I can leave.'

My reflection taunted me in the window of the door.

What could I possibly do? Did I have any special skills or abilities? What did I have to offer the spoiled boy that tortures innocent people?

My auburn hair looked unkept and tangled. 'It must've gotten that way when I ran to the station...'

My hoodie was worn-looking and not very flattering on my slender figure. My cheeks and nose were flushed red from the icy cold air, and I usually never wore makeup. My sneakers were ripped and dirty, and my jeans were plain blue. In all, I looked like I definitely did not fit in Twilight Town.

'It doesn't matter. I just need to find this boy and beg him. That's all.'

The concrete buildings with graffiti became more and more scarce, and then I began to see trees and brick houses with green lawns and golden fences. The houses started getting larger and more elaborate as the train traveled on. I couldn't believe the difference between the two districts. Eventually, we arrived at station number five, in the heart of Twilight Town. The tall ceilings and arches made of marble were a bit frightening to me, and crowds of women wearing heels and men wearing suits rushed passed me. I stood for a moment, lost in a world completely foreign to me. Then I quickly snapped to reality and remembered my mission. I clutched the money in my pocket.

'Cab fare. This should do...'

I noticed a group of boys walking toward one of the many exits. They seemed to be huddled around one in particular. Their neat, blue uniforms had a crest on the left side of their chest, and I couldn't really tell what it was, exactly. It appeared to have a crown and a large heart shape. It didn't make much sense to me. While I was staring at their crest, they made a clearing in the center of the group, and I noticed their leader.

Our eyes met.

His flawless, slightly tanned skin glowed, and his smile radiated kindness. His small, impish nose turned upward at the tip, and his cheekbones were soft looking. His eyes were the color of the clearest afternoon sky possible - the bluest I'd ever seen. His hair spiked up in tufts, and was a lovely deep brown shade. He was tall and gangly, but not weak looking. His smile seemed to widen when he saw me, somehow.

And then he started to walk toward me.

'Am I dead?' I contemplated seriously. 'Is this actually happening?'

My head was spinning. 'What is going on?!'

He was finally a few feet in front of me.

"Excuse me, miss?" His voice was happy sounding, and he wore a kind expression. "Are you lost?"

I remembered my physical appearance, and mentally killed myself. 'Why else would he come to talk to you, anyway?'

"Er..." I started, and my face flushed, "Um...Well, not really. I have somewhere to be, actually. So..." I adverted my eyes from his holding stare.

"So...yes. I am not lost. Thank you, though."

I gave him a quick smile, still not looking at him directly, and quickly walked to the nearest exit. I felt his figure staring at the back of my red hair, and sped up my walk. I opened the door and was hit with frigid air, and it cleared my mind.

'That was incredibly frightening.'

The image of his sky-blue eyes was burned in my mind.

I hailed a cab, and took a deep breath.

"Where to, miss?"

I looked ahead.

"To 108 Pearl Street, please."

...

**There** was something oddly familiar about the magnificent mansion I came face to face with. The large mahogany door was lined with intricate patters in a gold color. Large windows lined the front and all the levels of the house. There was a balcony and, from what I could tell, a rooftop pool. I was impressed. No bars were on the windows here.

I stood at the doorway for a good five minutes, contemplating my next move. All I had to do was ring the doorbell. My hand felt like lead, and I couldn't seem to lift it up.

'What am I doing? What will I even say to the person who answers the door? I don't even know this boy's name!'

Fear gripped my mind. My body was shaking from fear, and probably some form of hypothermia.

'On the count of three...ONE...TWO...'

I rang the doorbell.

My pulse was incredibly fast. My head was throbbing.

One minute. 60 seconds.

'Please, god. Someone answer the door.'

Two minutes, 30 seconds.

I was freezing.

_Step, step. Click._

An older looking man in a gray suit answered the door. He stared at me with curiosity in his eyes. "Can I...help you?" He attempted to smile.

I couldn't believe someone actually answered the door. I licked my chapped lips and attempted to stop shivering and look composed.

"Yes. Um. Er..." I was tripping over my words. Finally, I decided, "Does a young man live here?"

He gaped at me.

"Yes. Two, in fact."

Great. Now, what do I say? What can I possibly say? Who is this boy? I don't know what he looks like, or even his name. What should I do?

I already didn't like the fact that I ventured about an hour and a half to get here, met a beautiful boy and made a fool out of myself, and was stuck babbling like an idiot in front of a gorgeous mansion.

"I...um...well," I cleared my throat. It was freezing.

"Perhaps, miss," He began slowly, "You would think clearer if you were not as cold. Please, come inside."

I quickly stood at attention. A smile crept upon my blue lips.

"Thank you," I mumbled. "Thank you, very much."

I steadily walked inside the mansion, and took in the beautiful sights. The foyer had a golden light, with lamps that had stained glass shades. 'That seems...familiar.' I shook of the feeling that I had been here before and saw flowers, red roses, placed in an elegant vase sitting on a glass table. Behind it was a large, white couch, The man motioned to it.

"Please, sit."

I stared at the clean couch, almost blindingly white. I nervously glanced at him and nodded. I gingerly sat down and looked ahead at a painting of a young man with tan skin and silver hair. He looked very professional, wearing a white suit. I wondered who he was. There was an awkward silence, and the older gentleman looked cautious. He turned away from me, and looked around. I heard him saying something to himself, although I couldn't make out what it was.

Then I heard footsteps, and a yawn.

I sensed there was someone behind the couch, staring down at me.

I didn't want to look up. I was too afraid. 'Is this him? Is this the boy?'

My heart was beating so fast, and my hands were growing sweaty. I didn't realize how hard I was clutching my fists until they turned a bright white.

The older man looked scared for a moment, and then composed himself.

"Hello, sir. How was your nap?"

The 'sir' still hadn't moved from his spot behind the couch, and I felt his gaze stabbing me in the back.

'Sir' chuckled softly.

"Well," he began, "I was sleeping soundly until...a doorbell rang."

His voice was cold and low, yet dipped in a sarcastic-sweet tone.

I felt all color rush out of my body. I probably looked like a ghost. I did not want to turn around.

_Step. Step. Step._

I didn't have to. He slowly waltzed in front of the painting, covering it from view. My heart froze, and I couldn't breathe.

He was tall and thin, but you could tell he was strong by the shape of his body. His skin was porcelain white, and his lips were strangely pale colored. His hair was jet-black, and spiked in all directions. He was wearing a familiar navy uniform with a heart and crown shaped crest. It was neatly pressed and spotless. His face had incredibly sharp features - his appearance looked like shattered glass. He had high cheekbones and a straight nose, with impeccably straight white teeth. His eyes were the most frightening of all: gleaming, golden orbs, with bright orange flecks.

My mind was reeling. 'Is this boy even human,' I wondered, 'or is he some demonic spirit?'

"Well, what is this?" He smirked and leaned over, getting closer to my face. I resumed breathing, finally, and gasped loudly. I shot back, and hit my back against the couch. The older man looked at me with pity, as he sensed how terrified I was.

I straightened my posture and tried to regain my senses. My vision was blurring and I couldn't even speak.

'Why am I so terrified?'

I believe it was his eyes. I had never seen anything like that in my life. It was so unnatural.

Now I believed Aqua, reliving her story of her begging and his taunting. My heart broke. I remembered that, and realized this was the boy who could destroy our family. I remembered my mission. I carefully lifted my head. His face was very close to mine. I felt his breath grazing my cheeks. I shivered.

I suppose he sensed that I had something important to say to him, so he looked over at the older man. He sneered, "Can you leave us alone for a bit? I think she came to see me."

The man nodded and semi-bowed. He then proceeded to walk into one of the long hallways, and eventually was out of sight. I needed to remind myself to breathe, as I kept holding it in. I always did that when I was afraid. I would hold my breath, and wish for it to go away. However, it didn't work this time.

"So," he began in a sickeningly sweet voice, "What brings you to my home?"

He sat down on the opposite side of the couch, and placed his arm on the edge of the back. If I was sitting closer, his arm would be around my shoulder. His eyes were watching my every move, my every twitch, and every rise and fall of my chest. I needed to breathe. As much as I wanted to run back to where I came from and stay there forever, I just needed to be here and breathe. I sucked in air and tried to speak.

"I...I..."

His face twisted into a look of annoyance.

"Can't you speak? Don't you have something to say?"

I began to shake.

"I...came...to..."

He snorted.

"You're wasting my time, and my time is precious."

The room was spinning. I needed to breathe.

"She...my sister..."

A look of realization dawned on his face.

"That's what you're here for, huh?"

He began to giggle. To me, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"She didn't have enough guts to come back, eh? I guess I was pretty harsh."

His giggling burned my ears. I turned away. I couldn't bare to see him actually smile.

He looked at me and cocked his head to the side.

"But what did she think," he began merrily, "sending this frumpy, low class girl here? Someone as dirty as you? What _are _you? Did she truly think I would change my mind? What an idiot. She doesn't even deserve to have any type of scholarship."

He cackled. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Please..."

He continued laughing, ignoring me.

A tear fell. I quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of my hoodie.

"Please..."

His laugh echoed through the enormous home, and it was ringing in my ears. I couldn't take it. I was going to pass out.

I zipped up my hoodie and bolted for the door, tears streaming down my face. I ran, blindly, the wind biting my face. The cold air felt nice. I couldn't see, tears blurred my vision, and I tripped at the end of the long driveway and landed up against the sidewalk. I skinned my knee and ripped one of the few nice pairs of jeans I had. I sat up, touching my leg, and groaned. I rubbed my face, wiping my eyes, and looked upward. The sky had cleared, and a full moon shone back at me. I could see a few stars, which was a rarity for me. In Destiny Islands, there is usually no star visibility. There are too many street lights and too much smog. I seemed to bask in this moment of peacefulness. The stars were beautiful. They were bright and simple, unlike my life. I wanted to reach out and touch them, to hold something so lovely and pure. They reminded me of that boy with the sky-blue eyes, how he seemed to twinkle. I smiled to myself, and sat happily for a few minutes. 'How nice it would be,' I thought dreamily, 'to see him again.' However, I then remembered how I failed miserably at my mission, and I didn't want to stand up. What could I do for my sister? I failed.

I begrudgingly looked toward the mansion, now lit up, and saw golden eyes moving toward me.

I jumped upward, as if electrified, and put my arms in front of me for some sort of protection.

He seemed to be getting closer. I contemplated running farther away, but then I would have to call a cab from an address I was unfamiliar with. So I stood, frozen, staring back at those yellow eyes.

"You didn't leave yet. I thought you would be long gone by now." His voice sounded tired.

I didn't respond.

"Were you going to say something to me in there?"

I remained quiet.

A few moments passed.

I felt him gaze at me, and I could've sworn I saw a ghost of a sad smile on his lips.

"What are you going to do?"

He knew what I wanted. He knew I wanted to protect my sister and destroy that photo. I tried to gain enough courage to look at him. My body was freezing, and I rubbed my hands together for warmth.

Another moment of silence. He seemed to be deep in thought. I had a bad feeling growing inside the pit of my stomach.

I could feel him smiling wickedly.

"How about this..."

He quickly walked in front of me, and his eyes cut right through my heart. His skin glowed in the moonlight. He grabbed my arm tightly, his hands even colder than the air. My heart stopped beating. I forgot to breathe. His hands gripped around my small arm, burning me. I wanted to cry for help, but no words would escape my body.

"If you become my slave, I'll forget about the whole incident."

My mind was bubbling over with thoughts and feelings about the whole situation, but when he spoke, it all went blank. My body froze, with icy sweat trickling down my forehead, cooling my feverish skin. It felt as if the whole world was spinning, tumbling down, losing control, and I was just sitting still, observing the chaos. Was I even aware of what was happening? Was I even present in my own body?

My heart took a beat. I was pulled back into reality. I gasped for breath and began to shake furiously. He was still clinging to my arm, and I believe that was the only thing holding up my fragile being. My legs felt like they were about to shatter into a million pieces.

Then, it hit me. If I wanted to protect my reality, I didn't have a choice. Aqua's future depended on it. I remembered all that Aqua had done for me and my family. I remembered her smiling face when she had heard about her scholarship. My home, my warm, beautiful home. I needed to protect it.

_Aqua._

I didn't have a choice. She needed me.

He finally let go of my arm and I immediately fell to the ground, like a crumpled piece of garbage. My eyes were filled with tears. I couldn't see the stars anymore.

_Aqua._

"...If you do, I'll never tell a soul. I promise."

My world was shrouded in darkness.

I sat, looking forward into the night, for several long minutes. My heart seemed to a have died, and my body didn't feel real. 'Am I dreaming?'

I managed to look upward and see him, bathed in moonlight. His coal-colored hair blended in with the darkness, and his skin resembled the glow of the moon itself. His eyes even reminded me of the stars, dancing with light. I shivered. This boy belonged to the night, and he was darkness itself. He stared at me, lying hopelessly on the ground. I was broken.

He knew my answer.

I attempted to stand up, and he reached for my arm and helped me to my feet. I did not want to look at his face, but it was inevitable.

He was grinning, an evil, malicious grin. I trembled with fear. I wanted to cry and scream and run far, far away. I wanted to go home and be with my family. I wanted to go and lie in my bed, quietly and peacefully.

However, I knew it would never be far enough. I knew it would never feel like home again. I knew my life would never be quiet or peaceful ever again.

"Let's call you a cab, now. I'll see you _tomorrow_."


	3. III

[chapter III]

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I decided to change the rating of this story, realizing that it will have intense adult themes. I couldn't help it. However, it won't be too graphic (considering their ages...they are both teenagers), and I want to let you know this isn't just a smutty story. I really am working on the plot and emotions behind it. I'm having fun writing this, though. Hurray! I said in the last chapter this would be from a different point of view, and I actually split the chapter into two parts. The first half is still in Kairi's point of view. Remember to review if you have any comments!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned everything, but alas, I do not.

...

_**"Let's**__ call you a cab, now. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_I stood there, staring at him. I wanted to ask him why. _

_'Why me?' I felt the frigid air choking me. 'There are a million beautiful, amazing, talented girls. Why choose me?'_

_He motioned for me to follow him back into the large mansion, but I couldn't move my legs. I felt frozen in place, and my legs seemed to buckle under the stress. I could feel another collapse coming. I was physically and mentally exhausted, and even standing was proving to be incredibly difficult. I was dizzy and nauseous. The world began growing hazy, and I couldn't take it anymore. Objects started to fade in and out, and soon, the only thing left in my vision was his figure, retreating to the mansion. He turned around and I saw his face, looking at me with a quiet intensity._

_My mind began spiraling downward, and I felt myself falling._

_I heard frantic footsteps and a shout._

_I looked up one final time before the darkness took over. I saw the moon and the unreachable stars. My mind felt at ease._

_Supposedly, when one passes out onto the cold concrete, there is an immense amount of pain. However, that night, I didn't feel a thing._

_..._

_"I'll be very thankful, and maybe...we can be friends? I'm a good listener. I'll be your friend and listen to you, and we can share secrets and dreams. My sister says dreams will make you happy. Please. Happiness is all I can give."_

...

**I tossed** in the soft, cloud like bed. My body was wrapped in silky blankets. It was a lovely feeling, much different from my cotton sheets and quilt at home. I breathed in and smiled. My body felt light and airy, like I was floating. This couldn't be home. Where was I?

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a large window with a full moon peering through.

'It's still night."

I was too exhausted to sit up and look around, but I continued to stare out the window into the beautiful night sky. Frost nipped at the edges of the clear glass, making patterns. The stars twinkled above.

I then remembered what had happened - my passing out from stress and heartbreak, my slavery, and _him_. Was I in his home? I had to be. Where else could I be? Panic started to settle in. I soon had the energy to sit up, and I looked around. My heart began to beat faster and more franticly. I was in a stranger's home, and my sisters must've been very worried. The room itself was beautiful, with light blue walls and a large white dresser. There was a full length mirror on the wall, and I stared at my reflection. My hair was a mess, and my face was a ghastly white color. There were large purple bags under my violet eyes. My vision strayed to a large chair in the corner of the room. I saw a figure sleeping there, with his head resting on his shoulder.

'He's in the room with me.'

My face flushed and I jumped from the bed. I was relieved to find I was still wearing my hoodie and ripped jeans, and the only thing missing were my shoes, which were right next to the large bed. I sighed and looked back at the boy, and then looked at the digital clock on the white dresser. It was 1:00AM. The last train to Destiny Islands had already left, and the next would be at 6:00AM. I was stuck here.

I sat on the bed dejectedly. My eyes kept going to the sleeping figure on the couch, with his hair shining in the moonlight.

'What kind of hair sticks up like that? It completely defies the laws of gravity,' I was irritated. This boy wanted me to be his slave. 'What does being a slave actually entail,' I mused, and then my face flushed. 'Physical...relationships?'

I was turning sixteen in a few weeks, so I suppose it wasn't abnormal, but it made me incredibly uncomfortable. I pushed the idea from my mind immediately.

I kept looking at him and noticed he wasn't wearing his uniform anymore. He was wearing a plain gray t-shirt, with black sweatpants. He didn't seem very threatening in lounge clothing. I examined him further and noticed he was barefoot.

'His feet are enormous.'

I smiled slightly to myself - making fun of him in my head was amusing in this terrible situation.

'He has weird, stupid hair and huge feet.'

I stifled a giggle and turned away. I didn't want him to wake up.

"Well, look who woke up."

I froze. It was too late. I didn't want to turn my head and look at him. I couldn't.

His voice sounded sickeningly sweet and it made me want to throw up. There was a long silence.

"Aren't you going to look at me?"

My back stiffened. I pulled the sheets off the bed and huddled them around me, for some strange form of protection. 'Like that'll help.'

"You should at least acknowledge me..."

I took in a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"...after all, I own you now."

I could tell he had a cocky smirk plastered on his face, even though it was dark in the room. I was praying for him to stay in the chair, far away from me. So far, I hadn't sensed any movements, and I was trying to stay still. However, when I heard a floorboard creak, I knew he was coming toward me. I didn't know what to do. I was shaking and sweating. I was certain that I didn't want to see his eyes, which were his most terrifying trait. I heard his footsteps getting closer, and my heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest. In a swift moment, I threw the quilt and sheets over my head, and hugged my legs to my chest, securing myself.

I realized this wasn't the best method, as I was only hiding myself and not running away, but I knew if I tried to run, it would end horribly. So, I was content with just not looking at him. The heavy quilts draped over me, and I felt a little bit safer, besides feeling like a five year old. I wasn't embarrassed, only scared for my life.

The footsteps stopped. I wondered what his face expression was...perhaps it was furious, or upset, or gleeful at my fear. It was silent, and I heard an own hooting outside. Then, I felt a weight on the far end of the bed.

'He's sitting. Please, don't come any closer. Please.'

"You're different, aren't you...?"

It seemed as if he was speaking to the empty air. I heard a sigh.

"Is this what you do? Make yourself invisible?"

My breathing hitched.

"That's really stupid."

My heart slowed down. I felt the grip I had around my legs loosen.

"You came here to protect your sister, but you're too afraid to face me?"

I felt his hand touch my arm. I immediately stiffened.

"If you don't face your fears, you'll just stay stuck in this position forever. And that's really idiotic."

Was was he playing at? He didn't know me at all. I felt anger flood through my veins.

'Who do you think you are?' I thought angrily, 'Shut up. You don't know me.'

"You're a coward."

I snapped forward and unfurled my body, lifting the covers off my body.

"Shut up! You don't even know who I am! You're a horrible person!"

His horrendous eyes glistened, and I immediately shrunk back.

"Well, there we go."

He snickered and quickly grabbed my arm.

"People are so stupid and easy to get. You just make them angry and they open up to you. How predictable."

His smile was atrocious, and his white, sharp teeth made my stomach churn. My face became red and heated. I tried to break free, but it was futile.

"You agreed to be my slave, and you're hiding. I don't like that."

His face was dangerously close to mine. I saw those eyes, as yellow as the sun, with shards of hot orange-red sliced between. I needed to stay strong and persevere, and break free from his hold.

"If you want me to protect your sister, you'll have to listen to what I say from now on."

It was over and I knew I couldn't break free. Once he mentioned Aqua, I remembered who I was and how I had to save her. It was up to me, and I couldn't be selfish.

He realized that I had stopped resisting, and he knew he had won. He leaned his face inches away from mine. His hot breath caressed my flushed cheeks.

My eyes glazed over, and I slowly returned my vision to meet his. Purple and yellow clashed, and I saw his expression, which I'll never forget.

"Violet eyes..."

It was a mix of confusion, mixed in with disgust and horror. His face twisted into a harsh frown, his eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes widened. He immediately let go of me, and I fell to the bed. He slowly backed away.

"Why..."

'Why...' I echoed in my mind.

"Why is it you?"

'Who are you?'

"I didn't know..."

His face blended in with the darkness, and he fell into the shadows.

"What's your name?"

I couldn't see him anymore. The room felt strangely empty.

I was alone.

"Kairi," I spoke, softly.

I only heard a whisper of a response, and it floated in the air, surrounding me, haunting me.

_"Kairi."_

_..._

**_"What are you doing? Why are you here?"_**

_..._

_**The**__ girl obviously did not belong in my house. Sora and I would watch her stare into space while her mother worked. The large door covered us well, and we would peek and whisper to ourselves. She was very annoying to me._

_ 'She must be stupid,' I thought smugly, 'to just stand there and watch her mom work for hours...' _

_She was frumpy and unkept, with weird, short hair that looked brown and red at the same time. I never actually saw her face, as she was always turned to her mother. She wore an ugly pink sweater with dirty sneakers. I hated the fact that she was infecting our home with her unattractiveness. I turned to Sora, "Don't you hate her? Why is she here?"_

_Sora grinned goofily. "I dunno. I think she's kind of cute! Like a lost puppy."_

_I snorted. _

_We would come to watch her every time her mom would bring her. She would just stare, not even admiring our fine house. It was incredibly irritating._

_'What an idiot,' I chided, 'to just ignore our lovely things.'_

_Every week on Thursday afternoon from 3:00PM to 9:00PM, she'd just stand there and watch. It made my blood boil._

_'What a lazy person,' I spat, 'not even helping her mother.'_

_I noticed Sora getting more and more interested in this girl. I sighed. Sora was never a smart child, although we were twins. He was just plain stupid, and people only loved him for his looks. At least, that's what I believed._

_It was a random Thursday in September when I made contact with her. Sora and I were in our usual spot, behind the door._

_"I should go introduce myself to her!"_

_I hit Sora on the head. _

_"You're an idiot. Why would you do that? She's nothing like us."_

_Sora looked hurt for a moment, then returned to his cheerful, idiotic state. His clear blue eyes sparkled._

_"You don't know that! She could be really nice, and a good friend."_

_I glared. _

_"Who needs friends like that..." I sneered and pointed to her. "She just looks stupid and poor."_

_Sora tugged on one of my black spikes protruding from my head._

_"Being poor doesn't mean you're a bad person."_

_I looked away, my gold eyes narrowing. _

_"Fine," I barked. "Go make a new friend."_

_I was incredibly annoyed. Sora had many friends. Perhaps I was just jealous of his outgoing nature. I only had two friends, Axel and Roxas, and I always thought they were all I needed. _

_I angrily walked away from Sora and headed to my playroom. _

_'How stupid. I hope I never see her again.'_

_It was at that moment I saw a small shadow in the doorway of my playroom._

_'What? Who is...that?'_

_It started to back out of the door, and slowly turned around. I was face to face with the annoying girl, and slowly drank in her visual appearance. Her face was round and soft looking, with a small nose and pink cheeks. Her mouth was small, heart-shaped, and slightly curved at the edges. Her eyes were a striking shade of violet, which I had never seen on another person. Her red hair was cut choppily, and fell in front of her face. I saw her eyes widen with fear._

_'Those eyes...'_

_I stood there for a moment, observing her small hands twitch. She was very small and fragile looking._

_I didn't know what to say. I managed to regain my icy composure after the awkward silence. _

_"What are you doing? Why are you here?"_

_She gasped and began to shake. She was terrified. I didn't blame her, because I could be pretty frightening looking at times. _

_I was pale, thin, with ebony, spiky hair that stood up in all directions, and gleaming gold eyes. People said I had a demonic appearance, and most children and parents avoided me at all costs. They believed I could cast spells and curses on innocent people, and I would hear their hateful whispers wherever I went. Eventually, I grew used to the idea of it and convinced myself that I was, in fact, evil. I didn't think I had super human abilities or anything, but I knew I was different and was capable of making people suffer. I suppose it amused me and kept me entertained, seeing as how I had millions of toys and always got what I wanted. The loneliness I felt was soon replaced with hatred for those around me. I enjoyed to see them afraid of me. I was superior to them._

_However, when I saw her face, I wished for a moment that she didn't think I was evil. For a brief second, I wanted her to see me as a regular boy._

_"I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."_

_The pure terror in her voice set me off and annoyed me immensely. I was angry that she was so afraid of me._

_"Enough. You have no right to be here. A poor girl like you has no right to be here!"_

_Tears were welling up in her eyes. It made me even more infuriated. _

_'Why,' I thought, 'why can't she see me?'_

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't tell my mother I came here. She'll be upset."_

_She was crying. I was filled with disgust. Perhaps it wasn't her - maybe I was feeling disgust about myself, for once. _

_'Don't cry. Please. Just look at me. Look at me with your amazing violet eyes.'_

_I blocked out the part of me that was filling with sadness. I needed to remember who I was. _

_"What will I get in return if I give you this favor?" _

_I tried to smirk and pretend to not care, but it was proving to be immensely difficult._

_"...I'll...I'll..."_

_She must've had a million frantic thoughts going through her mind. I decided to help her out. _

_"You'll what? Be my servant? What can you possibly have to offer?" I snorted at my own cleverness. Even at seven years old, I thought myself to be a genius._

_Her face paused, and she looked up at me with some strange sense of strength. Her eyes lit up slightly, and her mouth curved into a warm smile._

_"I'll be very thankful, and maybe...we can be friends? I'm a good listener. I'll be your friend and listen to you, and we can share secrets and dreams. My sister says dreams will make you happy. Please. Happiness is all I can give."_

_My heart stopped beating. Her violet eyes were so beautiful, and I felt as though all the darkness that had come to settle in my spirit melted away. She was something unfamiliar to me. Her words cut right through to the center of my body. Her fragile form seemed to grow stronger and more powerful. Her face was flawless and brave. She was reaching out to me, extending her friendship to someone like me. She was beautiful._

_'Who are you,' I thought in a daze, 'Are you really here right now? With me?'_

_Time stopped. It was only the two of us, together, for an eternity. My face heated up. I felt myself smiling. _

_"...Alright. That sounds...nice."_

_'Please,' I begged to the heavens, 'if there is a god...make her stay with me forever. I'll never be hateful or evil again. I promise. Just make her stay.'_

_My mind was serene, and my body felt light. I wanted to reach out and touch her, just to make sure she was real. I felt myself lifting my arm, steadying my hand..._

_"Kairi! Kairi, where are you?! Kairi!"_

_Kairi. Her name was Kairi._

_Then, the dream shattered. She turned around and ran away._

_'Don't...go.'_

_I stood alone._

_..._

_**Later,**__ I overheard her mother asking her where she had been, and she told her that she had made a new friend. I smiled warmly to myself. _

_'See you next Thursday...'_

_..._

_**I waited**__ by the door, every Thursday, for several weeks, months, and perhaps a full year._

_Every Thursday I hoped and waited. _

_Eventually, I stopped going to that secret spot behind the door._

_She never came again._

_..._

**_"Why...did it have to be you?"_**


	4. IV

[chapter IV]

**Author's note: **Hey guys! I haven't updated in about 3 months...sorry. I've been super busy with work and school, so it's been stressful to write and even come up with ideas! I'm just trying to go forward and get to the good stuff, although this chapter is also kind of filler-ish. I'm sorry! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, and if you have anything to say, you can always comment. I don't know how I feel about the ending of this chapter, but whatever. I've been having some writing blocks, so if anyone has any ideas or anything, I'll definitely take them into consideration. Also, thanks for all of the reviews! I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM!

**Disclaimer: **I WISH I owned this magnificent game series. If I did, KH3 would've come out a million-billion years ago.

**_I did_**_ not fall back asleep that night. Terror had it's ice cold grip around my neck, suffocating me. How could one possibly sleep when they know they are captive - prey for somebody, or someTHING so predatory and..._evil. _I didn't even know his name, but I knew - more than I had ever known anything in my whole life - that he was, in fact, evil. I felt it in the pit of my stomach. My bones rattled every time my eyes met his. My skin prickled, and my breathing hitched. _

_His aura, in it's unbelievable and terrible power, literally took my breath away._

...

The dawn's rosy clouds dotted the pale lavender sky, and I held my hand against the frost-bitten window. I could not even allow myself the comfort of sitting on the soft, downy bed. I heard the seconds ticking by, and I imagined myself back on that decrepit train, riding home, safe and comfortable.

'Please,' I prayed, 'Please let the morning come sooner. Let the sun rise.'

The digital clock glared up from the clean, white dresser. It was 5:00AM, and I knew I could leave and walk back to the station in time to make the 6:00 train home. I gathered myself, emotionally and physically, to begin my journey. I grabbed my shoes and stuffed my feet into them, not even bothering to tie them up or make myself comfortable, and I looked at my reflection in the very large and garishly ornate mirror on the wall.

My eyes were faded and dull, with purple-blue sags framing the bottom. My hair was disheveled and matted, and my skin looked gray. There was a very large rip in the front of my pants, from the knee to the middle of the shin, although I really did not care at this point. I wanted to leave more than anything else.

I carefully and quietly opened the door, and the coldness of the large brass handle made my hand ache. A rush of perfume (I assumed it was from the flowers that had been in the foyer) greeted my senses, and I saw dim lighting throughout the hall. I tiptoed into it, and slowly made my way down the staircase with bright red carpeting. The grand foyer looked the same as it did yesterday, although the darkness of the room made the portrait of the man look very creepy. I tried not to stumble my way to the exit, incase I tripped and knocked over one of the numerous flower vases. The morning light almost seemed like a halo around the main door, and I let out a bittersweet smile. Somehow, deep within me, I knew I would be back there soon. After all, I needed to protect Aqua. I then flew out of the building.

As I exited, I spotted a small, sleek black car parked in the driveway. It glinted in the early morning sun, and it seemed there was not a speck of dirt on it. I gawked at it for a few moments and then began to walk past it, until I heard the door open.

"Miss Kairi, I presume?"

A man with no distinct features greeted me, and opened the passenger's seat door. He motioned for me to get in. I stared, and backed away cautiously. His face did not change it's static expression.

"You are to receive a ride to your home this morning. Please," he motioned once more, his voice never rising or falling, "Step inside."

I broke my stare with him, and looked down at my feet embarrassedly.

"That-that's not really necessary, sir. I-I mean-"

"The Master requests it," he interjected, his posture perfectly erect. He did not appear to be frustrated, or really have any feeling about anything whatsoever. I suppose he was the perfect servant.

"The Master," I echoed, more to myself than him, "requested that..."

I sighed after a few awkward seconds passed. I didn't want to accept, but I had a feeling that if I didn't get in that car, Aqua would be in jeopardy.

"The Master..." I sighed again.

"Yes. Please step inside."

As I stepped into the car, the thick smell of leather engulfed me, making me incredibly nauseous. I quickly mumbled the address of my apartment, and tried to make myself comfortable in the stiff and slippery seats. He gave me a quizzical look, as if he was asking himself why "The Master" actually _cared _about my getting home safely. I shrugged it off, being used to the looks I got from living in Destiny Islands.

The drive passed quite fast, as the city isn't terribly large. Traverse Town tends to be the most congested area, as it had most of the shopping and commercial attractions. Traffic there tends to be a bit annoying, so I usually stick to the trains. The outside world became a blur in a few moments, with the city whizzing by us. I knew I was closer to home when I saw less green, and more gray, and the car safely slowed to a still in front of my old apartment building. The stoop seemed to somehow acquire more dirt and grime over the last day, or so it appeared. I thought I could make out someone's tagging on the side...it might've been Tidus or Wakka, they loved to spray paint things. I saw the Servant's grimace at the bleak scenery and smirked. I suppose it contrasted with the beauty of The Master's mansion (I didn't even know The Master's name, so I just kept referring to him as that in my mind). I turned to the driver and thanked him softly, and quickly scrambled out of the smooth, black car. He sped away, probably anxious about the seedy location.

Every step I took felt heavier and heavier, as if my feet were made of lead. I went up the stairs to my apartment, but it felt like I was heading to a noose or electric chair. My eyes couldn't stay open, and I was mentally exhausted. I rustled around the pockets of my jeans, looking for the familiar jingle of my keys. I steadily opened the door, trying to be conspicuous.

A soft and delicate voice greeted me, "Where were you last night?"

Naminé.

She sat, perched at the kitchen table, which in actuality looked more like a small, elevated bench. She was eating some knock-off brand cereal - honey nut scooters, her favorite. Her clear blue eyes glowed with concern.

"Aqua was worried. We lied to mom and told her you went to bed early."

I gave her a weak, apologetic smile.

"Thanks..."

She stared at me expectingly, waiting for an answer.

I nodded,

"I won't do it again. We'll talk later."

I sifted through my brain for any type of excuse and settled for:

"I have to get ready for school. I'll see you there?"

It seemed normal enough, as she made a snort of agreement, and I hastily walked down the hall into my room. I gently closed the door behind me, and slowly stepped toward my unkept bed. I became engrossed in the appearance of the wall next to the window, with it's cream-colored paint chipping away to reveal a rather unattractive interior. I felt tears quietly slipping down my cheeks, soaking my wrinkled sheets.

My body began to fold in on itself as I shook, sobs viciously wracking my weak frame. Each tear burned my face, and each sob crushed my ribs. I felt like I was about to break into a thousand pieces.

'Why,' I thought bitterly, 'Why did this happen? What did I do? Why am I so _stupid_?'

After a short while, the tears and sobs began to subside. I looked outside my window, seeing the hazy outlines of skyscrapers and cement. Large, gray clouds had covered up the warm sun. Then, it began to snow, and the cold silence that greeted me was deafening.

...

School passed by in a blur, as I felt numb to everyone and everything. Perhaps the only thing I noticed was the snow, which had been falling quite steadily since the morning.

Even for virgin snow, it still had a dull, gray color, due to pollution in the area. Couple that with dirty, messily plowed sidewalks and stray dogs, and you have a very unattractive "winter wonderland". Nobody, not even toddlers, wanted to play in that.

I often wondered what snowfall was like in Twilight town. I vividly imagined The Master's mansion, with it's sprawling emerald lawn surrounding the long paved driveway, and pictured it being covered with beautiful, white snow. Did _he _take advantage of the snow? Did _he _build a snowman, or perhaps go sledding? I darkly chuckled with amusement at my foolish thoughts. He probably ignored the pureness of the color and took the appearance for granted. How could someone like him even notice the lavishness around them? A pang of jealousy stabbed me somewhere in my stomach.

'He doesn't deserve it.'

I stared out the window, completely ignoring the lesson on quadratic equations. Large, intricate flakes silently floated down from the sky, and for a moment I allowed myself to forget what had happened last night. In my daydreaming, it felt like each flake projected a different picture, a different story, and it made my problems seem so small and unimportant. I was just one snowflake in a blizzard, and I was insignificant.

I had forgotten about that, to be honest. I realized that my 'being a slave' made me feel quite important for once. It was a bizarre feeling, as I had always lived behind my sisters, hidden and content. Was I really worth the trouble, I wondered. Why did The Master choose somebody so painfully average as me? He could've even chosen Aqua, initially. What had made me more appealing?

I felt a rough tug to my right, and snapped out of my midday reverie. I looked at Olette, a classmate, as she motioned to my teacher with her head. He was staring at me, begging me with his eyes for a response.

"Well, Kairi? Do you know the solution?"

My cheeks flushed an unflattering shade of red. I looked down at my desk, avoiding eye contact, and shook my head silently. Several snickers echoed throughout the room.

"I see. Please try to stop daydreaming, Kairi. Wakka, please finish the equation..."

My shoulders shrugged loosely, and I let out a soundless sigh of relief. After the moment of embarrassment, I finally turned to Mr. Ansem and attempted to immerse myself in Algebra.

...

I made the stupid mistake of wearing my nice sneakers to school that day. I arrived at my stoop with freezing, damp feet - the shoes were completely soaked with brown slush. I mentally screamed at myself to stop wearing nice things, as I kept ruining them. The sky began to change into a gray-violet color, with snow still dancing around me. The streetlights began flickering on, and I fumbled in my pocket to find the small metal keys. I then noticed the crunching sound of footsteps on the snow approaching me.

I made a scoff-like noise, and didn't even bother turning around.

"Cid, I told you this morning, I'm broke. I don't have any change for you today..."

I heard a soft, velvety chuckle. My blood turned ice cold.

The Master.

I froze, and my knees locked into place.

"Is that any way to greet _me_?"

I swallowed a large lump in my throat. I stared in front of me, almost in a trance, gripping on to the railing for dear life.

"How...how did you know..."

"Where you lived? Don't be dumb. My chauffeur told me."

'Why did I even accept that ride,' I spat to myself. My mind was reeling.

"Turn around."

It was a simple request, but he said it so horribly, and it made me sick to my stomach. I wanted to, but my legs would not move. I felt his eyes boring into the back of my skull, with their acidic-golden color.

"Turn AROUND," he growled in annoyance.

I then heard the sloshing of snow beneath his feet as he quickly approached me. I felt my heart beating as fast as humanly possible, and my ears going deaf from the pounding of my pulse. He grabbed my arm and violently spun me around, my face ending up being only mere inches away from his. I let out a soft scream of surprise and pain, and I looked up to see his gleaming flaxen eyes, illuminated by the orange streetlights. His face seemed wild, and he looked like a wolf about to close in on it's prey. He leaned in even more, and I noticed his usually frighteningly pale skin had a slight rosy flush. I assumed it was from the frigid winter air. Beautiful gray flakes, each painstakingly individualized, began clinging to his ebony spiked hair.

I attempted to move my head sideways to avoid his truly vicious gaze, but he took his other hand and firmly held it into place. He grinned madly.

"What," he questioned mockingly, "Why won't you look at me?"

His warm breath caressed the side of my face, coloring my cheeks, making them tingle painfully.

I wanted to speak, to push him away, to run, but it was as if I was magically bound to the ground. He moved closer, leaning into the crook of my neck.

'Please, Kairi,' my mind screamed and pleaded, 'Push him off! Be strong!'

I felt him smiling into my neck, breathing harshly, fluttering his long, black eyelashes. I felt like I could handle it no more.

I finally gathered energy to move, and I jolted away from his grasp. I tripped on one of the stoop's stairs, and landed on my knees in the mushy snow. He stood, tall and terrifyingly poised, simply observing my fallen form. A small look of surprise graced his sharp features.

"So," he drawled lazily, leaning to the side of the railing, "She _can _move."

I didn't bother picking myself up, or even looking at him for that matter. The snow had begun soaking through my clothes, chilling me to the bone. I felt his demonic eyes shooting daggers at me, and I frowned deeply. The neatness of his long, black winter coat stood out, and as I rose my line of vision, I allowed my eyes to travel the full length of his body.

He was slender, and his muscles were clearly defined. He looked incredibly agile, even in full winter garb. His shiny black loafers were a bit cloudy looking due to the dirty snow, but aside from that, he was terribly elegant.

He noticed my brief examination and a cocky, lopsided smirk formed on his face.

"You aren't my type, sweetheart. You're just for fun."

My face burned, and a spike of adrenaline and anger ran through my veins. I felt the urge to scream at him, but as I opened my mouth, a thing, long, black-gloved finger was carefully placed in front of it. He was leaning over, a stupid grin slapped on his face, holding his hand out towards me.

I gave him a look of disgust and shoved it away with as much strength as I could muster. I shakily stood and brushed the slush off my clothes.

I glared at him for what seemed like an eternity, but could've well been around thirty seconds. He peered back, still and silent. The snow had began piling up on his high shoulders, creating little gray mounds, and is abnormally spiky hair finally began to droop. He didn't seem to mind the freezing weather at all, aside from the slight red tint coloring his pointy nose. I, on the other hand, was shivering, soaked to the core from slush and mud. I felt my body becoming weak, and I had a feeling I would probably catch a nasty cold in the near future.

'Great. On top of everything else he has done, he's given me a cold.'

As my thoughts began to spiral into anger for The Master, I heard him shuffle his feet on the pavement. I quickly darted my eyes to see if he had made any sudden movements, but saw something completely different. There was some sort of unreadable expression on his face. It was as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't even begin to put it in words. Perhaps it was confusion, but it seemed too soft to be annoyance - his eyes were downcast, the golden color dulled down, and his eyebrows were furrowed. His thin mouth was tugged into a small frown, but it was not malicious. For a moment I wondered what he was thinking about, but I dismissed it, saying I really didn't care to know. All I knew was that I needed to get into warm, dry clothes. I gathered up my remaining energy, which wasn't really much, and asked,

"Can I go inside now?"

My vision was growing fuzzier by the minute, and I heard him chuckle a bit.

"Well, it looks like you've learned your place."

I felt my heart drop into the depths of my stomach, and I sighed in reply. I turned to walk back up the steps of the stoop, and felt a gloved hand grasp mine and pull me back. He put me firmly in place, facing him head on.

"I'll have a car waiting for you here at 5:00PM tomorrow. You will not be late."

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in even closer.

"Do you understand me?"

I tilted my head upward to meet my eyes with his, and gave him a look of compliance. I didn't want to nod or speak, and I probably didn't even have the strength to. He let go, and stared at me for a few moments longer, his jet-black hair beginning to cling to his face from wet snow. Although his porcelain skin had only a slight pink flush, he still looked ethereal, with an orange streetlight halo gleaming around him. At that moment, I remembered something.

"Can I know your name?"

His eyes locked onto mine, as if something within him switched 'on'. A slow grin spread across his face, colored with danger. My mind began panicking, as I thought I had said something wrong, but before I could try to correct myself, I felt his breath swish across my face. In my thinking, I didn't realize he had come so painfully close, and was now inches away from me. His sharp teeth glinted in the faint light, and his mouth closed into a silly grin.

He then grabbed my face and pulled me in, crashing his cold lips with mine. My eyes shot open, and I felt the world come to a screeching halt. The snow froze midway through falling, and all the streetlights became much brighter, blinding me. The only sound I heard was his breathing, heavy and labored, so close and unbearably warm. I felt nothing but pain, even though it lasted only a few seconds. Tears pinpricked my eyes, and as he took his lips off of mine, I stumbled backwards, gasping for breath. I steadied myself against the railing, and looked at him helplessly.

He backed away elegantly, with a dark smile on his face, and began to walk into the darkness. It consumed him, and soon enough, all I heard was his voice, echoing throughout the cold city night.

"My name is Vanitas. See you tomorrow, Kairi."

Silence surrounded me, and once again I was alone.


	5. V

[chapter v]

**Author's note: **Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 5! I really want to thank all of my reviewers. You guys make me feel 1000 times better. I love you all! Now, this chapter is kind of fluffy, which is a break from the usual drama I like to create. I'm out of school now, so updates will be fast and furious (well, as fast and furious as someone like me can make them...) But, if you like this chapter, PLEASE review. I love those reviews. You guys are awesome! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I don't even own a car. What makes you think I own this?

**_"My name is..."_**

I awoke with a cold sweat coating my entire body, from the top of my head to the tiny tips of my toes. The darkness of my small bedroom greeted me, and I looked at the small digital clock. 3AM. I shook the covers off of me and stared at my bare feet, tinged pink from the heat flowing in me.

_"Vanitas..."_

My breath came out in strained gasps, shaking my flimsy frame. Vicious pangs shot right into the center of my heart, and I felt the walls closing in on me.

_"Vanitas..."_

'What a terrifying name,' I shivered. I looked out of my window and noticed a thick gray blanket of snow covering mostly everything, including the winding city roads. Traffic on the Islands tomorrow was going to be terrible, and I took note to wear my bad sneakers, as I couldn't stand another slush-drenched pair.

I rested my head against the wall next to the frost-nipped window, relishing in the cool sensation that flitted briefly across my forehead.

_"Vanitas."_

I gingerly raised my fingertips to my chapped lips and tapped them softly.

'Why,' I once again wondered, 'Does he enjoy doing this to people?'

I sighed and closed my eyes, imagining the gentle snowfall of the outside world providing me with a moment of comfort.

"Yes, I mumbled breathlessly, "he does."

I fell to the springy mattress and clutched the blankets, trying to gain a grip on reality. I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep moments later.

...

The final bell sounded, snapping me out of my all-too-familiar daydreams, or rather, nightmares of Vanitas.

My skin tingled with anticipation for the freezing chill outside. It had stopped snowing earlier that morning, and the white-hot winter sun was coldly blazing in the hazy blue sky. The frigid air was a comfort, as I felt suffocated in the small classroom.

I gathered my belongings silently when I felt a small tug on my faded green sweater sleeve.

'Kairi,' a quiet voice inquired, "Are you okay?"

I stared blankly at Olette, who was a mousy looking thing with bright emerald eyes. Her orange shirt startled me, and I blinked a few times to regain composure.

'Okay,' I thought distantly, 'Am I okay, really?'

I forced a small smile, my face hurting from the attempt.

"Yes."

There was an uncomfortable pause, and Olette kept staring expectantly. I smiled a bit stronger.

"I'm fine. Really!" I made a weak giggling noise, and closed my eyes briefly.

A slow, uneasy nod came from her and she toddled off, never looking back. The crowds of loud and unruly teenagers surrounded me, so I quickly made my way to the school exit. The clear double doors beckoned me in all of their fingerprint smudged glory. The graffiti tagged lockers swirled around me, and I kept my eyes on the tile.

My hand lifted to touch the silver handle when I spotted chestnut brown tufts of hair above the massive ocean of students running home.

'What is that?' I squinted my eyes, trying to get a better look.

I grabbed the handle and pulled strongly, the freezing air assaulting my face. I took a few steps and noticed a group of gossiping girls surrounding the brown spikes. They were loudly whispering about how cute this head of hair attached to a body was, and I couldn't help but try to glance at the object of their affections.

I saw a navy blue uniform and those same sky blue eyes, and my heart sped up to an incredible pace. My hands grew sweaty and clammy, and my face lost color.

'It's the boy from the station!'

He was gripping a silver bicycle, smiling kindly at all of the attention he was receiving. He seemed to be asking a girl something, and I saw her face change to a pale scowl. She turned around, acid green eyes blazing through the crowd.

"Her?" I listened closely, "You came to see _her_?"

The girl, Larxene, looked incredibly disgruntled, so I decided to leave my spot on the outskirts of the mob and finish my trip home.

"Hey! Kairi!" The icy, high pitched voice rang out above the groups of girls. I froze mid-step and slowly teetered around to face the blonde beauty queen. I stared at her with an inquisitive look pasted on my face, wringing my thin hands uneasily.

"Someone's here to see you," she sneered.

My mind went completely blank.

His smile widened when his eyes settled on me, shooting straight through the faces of all those surrounding us like a flaming arrow, making me feel like I was alone in a blank, white room with only the two of us facing off. Each step he took toward me colored the air, making my dull, gray reality burst into a dream-like world filled with neons and pastels. He gracefully steadied in front of me, reaching out a thin, muscular arm, cloaked in a neat sleeve shaded like the midnight sky.

"Hello Kairi! I'm Sora. Nice to meet you!"

The hand awaited mine and slowly my small hand touched his large, rough fingers. I gasped quietly at the new sensation.

"H-hello," I stuttered, "Nice to m-meet you too."

I tried to avoid making eye contact with him, so I focused on his large bike that looked untouched by the wintery mix covering the roads. He stared at me, simply observing, perhaps memorizing each detail of my heart-shaped face. Moments passed, and I grew anxious.

"Well, Sora...I need to get home. N-nice meeting you...?"

He grinned happily, and I thought he looked as beautiful as starlight.

His lightly tanned skin glowed in the afternoon light, and his small nose was flushed pink at the upturned tip. His cheeks radiated warmth, and I felt strangely at ease. My body seemed to relax a bit when he smiled at me, and I felt my face heat up. I prayed that I wasn't blushing unattractively. His cerulean eyes met mine, and I felt as if I had taken a glimpse into something much more important and beautiful than anything I had ever come into contact with before.

"Can I join you?"

He shined so brightly that I was momentarily blinded.

"What?"

I stood, trying to understand the current situation. It was almost too much for me to grasp.

'Why would he want to do that,' I reeled, 'Why is he here on Destiny Islands, with a very strange girl, offering to walk her home?'

He stepped in a bit closer, with an incredible aura of confidence.

"Please?"

He gently touched my hand, holding it within his. I felt so small and helpless, yet unbelievable happy. My face changed to it's regular neutral appearance, and I replied,

"Okay."

We began to walk, stares from the students cocooning us, slush slipping and sloshing beneath our feet.

...

"So, _Kairi_," he said my name slowly, almost tasting each letter and sound, "How old are you?"

I was too busy keeping my eyes glued to the snow-laden ground to hear his question. I blinked a few times and stopped my steady pace. The squeaking of his bicycle wheels halted to a stop soon after.

"Huh?"

"How old are you?"

I paused, racking my brain, which was not really functioning as well as it could have been at that moment. It was truly a bizarre experience - walking with a beautiful stranger in the worst part of Radiant Garden. He must've felt a bit uncomfortable, as I assumed he had never been in this area before.

"I will be sixteen on the thirtieth."

He looked off into the distance and stayed silent for a few moments. He then grinned happily and yelled,

"Happy birthday!"

I gave him an incredulous stare, and mumbled my thanks. We resumed our walk to my apartment, each step growing more difficult for me. He then stopped suddenly and looked around him. I turned my head and gave him a sideways glance.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you hear running water?"

I nodded slowly.

"That's the river that runs into the Atlantica. It goes to the pier in Traverse Town, where the ferris wheel and gift shops are."

He smiled exuberantly.

"That's awesome! There's no running bodies of water in Twilight Town, aside from all of the pools."

I gave him a tired look, confused at why that was important.

"I think a clean pool is better than a polluted river, Sora."

He grinned even wider, if possible, and laughed sweetly.

"Says you! You know, people always want what they can't have," his starry eyes twinkled, "The grass is always greener, right?"

My cheeks tingled and I felt at ease once more. My heart swelled when I heard his laugh, and I felt the urge to break out into a smile. I was always very self conscious of my face, so I swallowed it down and regained my composure.

"Can we go see it?"

I looked at him and made a grunt of approval. We walked a few more feet in comfortable silence, and I spotted our destination.

"You see that bridge over there," I pointed forward, pinpointing a small metal and concrete structure, "We'll go under it. That's where the river is."

He walked briskly ahead of me with a jovial spring in his step, wheeling his bike along his left side. I leisurely made my way, silently observing the beautiful boy. He parked his bike next to the bridge and turned to me warily.

"Do you think anyone will steal this?"

I grimaced and responded, "Bring it under the bridge."

He nodded, and lifted the toy above his shoulders. I stood in awe of his strength, and quickly adverted my eyes, blushing an unflattering shade of red. I though I saw the corners of his mouth twitch, as if he saw my amorous gaze and felt a bit flattered. I tried to push that thought out of my mind, already embarrassed beyond belief. He stood, bike resting on his back, his smile beckoning me.

"After you, miss."

I nodded, took a deep breath, and began my descent. He slowly stumbled behind me, tripping over various stones that lay on the path to the rocky river.

There was trash everywhere you looked - plastic soda bottles, empty cigarette cartons, condom wrappers, you name it. The litter mixed in with the stones framing both sides of the river, and I heard the cars whizzing above us, shaking the bridge. The concrete walls that held up the bridge were tagged with Tidus and Wakka's messily written names. I sighed, used to such a sight. I kicked a round pebble into the small, rushing river and refused to make eye contact with Sora. I was too ashamed. I heard his soft breathing and imagined the rise and fall of his thin chest in tempo.

"Kairi," he began breathlessly, "This is amazing!"

I felt my heart freeze, and I whirled around to face him.

"What?"

He had a look of awe on his face as he observed his surroundings.

"This is so cool! Look at how fast the water moves!"

I stared at him, running toward the river, bending down and dipping his big fingertips within the murky green water. I was in shock for a few moments. He turned around to face me, and I felt something as refreshing as summer rain sweep over my body. His smile made me feel so open and content. It made me feel worthwhile and _new_. I was the person he was smiling to - nobody else. I felt a small smile tug at the corners of my mouth.

"Hey, Sora..."

He stared.

"Have you ever skipped rocks before?"

He gave me a curious glance, and frowned a bit.

"No."

I leaned over and picked up a smooth, flat rock and handed it to him. I led him to the edge of the river and said, "Here, it's easy. Let me show you."

The water rushed ahead of us, like an orchestra tuning itself before a grand performance. A few minutes and trials passed, Sora never giving up. I kept handing him rocks to throw, each plopping unsuccessfully in the water. His hair seemed to droop every time he failed, and a small frown dressed his face. I could tell he was incredibly annoyed. He looked so hopeless, and I couldn't help but start to smile.

I started giggling at his frustration and then I began to laugh.

And I laughed, and I laughed. A look of surprise was etched upon his face and he stood their quietly, watching me. I took a rock and skipped it gracefully, smiling at him.

"Don't give up," I grinned, "You can do it."

His eyes were big and focused when I handed him the last flat rock I could find. I gazed into those shining eyes, letting my handles softly pass over his.

"You can do it."

He nodded seriously, and skipped the rock, the echos of each pass against the green water ringing clearly against the freezing winter air.

He turned and smiled, and I smiled in return.

I was the happiest in that brief moment, that brief skip of time, than I had ever been in my entire life.

And then, of course, the river began rushing even louder, and the sky began to darken.

"What time is it," I inquired unsteadily.

"4:30."

'There was something important today, wasn't there...' I thought. 'What was it...'

He sighed loudly and stretched his long arms upward.

"I should probably start going back home. I don't want to be stuck here when it gets too dark."

I smirked and nodded in agreement.

"That's a good idea, Sora."

No words were spoken for a few moments as we listened to the sound of the city and river. I heard a car alarm go off in the distance, and the rays of the setting sun glared in my eyes.

I began walking and muttered, "Let's go."

He lifted his pristine metal bike above his head and smiled softly in reply.

...

The walk to my apartment took a bit longer than expected, and we arrived a few blocks away around 5:15. It was a quiet and calm walk, with neither of us saying a word. The world around us provided all the noise we needed, as if we were listening to some bizarre soundtrack of Destiny Islands. Children ran by us, screaming about a snow day tomorrow, while others wandered the streets aimlessly, looking for warmth or shelter. We passed by Cid, who was sitting on a stoop in front of the liquor store with a cardboard sign and a bucket full of spare change.

I told him to leave me at the corner store, as my block was a bit more dangerous than most.

"I don't want you getting mugged or anything."

He grinned a bit softly now, I noticed. I distantly wondered if he was okay.

"Nice meeting you, Sora," I smiled softly, and began to turn around. He reached out and tapped my shoulder.

"Kairi," he began hopelessly, and my eyes grew cloudy.

"Kairi, you should smile more."

I blinked a few times and looked startled. Before I could say anything in response he nodded and tapped my head.

"You look really pretty when you smile."

I felt my face grow hot and my mouth go dry. My hands began to shake and I felt my vision fog up.

"Sora..."

He quickly turned around and hopped on his bike, only to stop a few feet ahead and say one more thing.

"Don't give up, Kairi."

I stared at him, glowing in the streetlights like an angel.

"You can do it."

And then he sped off, the sloshing of his wheels against the slushy road still audible miles away.

I held my hand to my face, unsure of what had just occurred.

'Did that really just happen?'

I don't remember how long I stood there in a daze, confused and in wonder. I thought that perhaps I died or I was dreaming, or something otherworldly had happened. Was I visited by an angel? Was Sora a real person?

I slowly walked down the sidewalks to my apartment, still in a lovely daze.

It was then that I saw a sleek, black car parked in front of the stoop, and that same tall, black, menacing figure leaning against the dirty brick wall.

I saw two golden gleaming eyes shining dangerously at me, and pale lips forming the slow, sickeningly sweet words,

"You're late."


	6. VI

[chapter VI]

_"You're late."_

Informative. Ice-cold. Laced with pure malice.

I blinked several times, and tried to regain my composure. Shock and burning fear replaced the sweet euphoria that Sora had so lovingly placed within my mind, and I took in a shaky breath between clenched teeth. I didn't want to walk any further. I stood several safe feet away, bracing myself for the storm that was brewing within Vanitas. I stared directly at him, begging him silently not to close the thick distance between us.

_"You're late."_

Again, the razor sharp words cut through the icy air, directly into my body. The sounds of Destiny Islands were softening - the children were in their apartments getting ready for bed and the drunks were in bars, drinking the night away. The homeless quietly huddled together with empty prayers for warmer weather tomorrow. No car alarms, no rushing river water. Just words that shattered Sora's light into oblivion. Moments passed, with a deadly hidden electricity passing between us. Then, a deep sigh.

"Well, I suppose there is nothing I can do now. You will receive punishment later."

_Punishment._

His light, carefree tone of the word did not fit it's meaning, nor did it offer me any sort of consolation. I was to receive _punishment _from a psychotic teenage boy who seemed to have no sense of remorse or sympathy.

I refocused my vision and gazed upon his reclining figure. He wore fitted, neatly pressed slacks and shiny black loafers. I wondered how they could remain so brightly polished in the sludge that surrounded us, but I did not let my mind dwell upon it. A smooth-looking wool peacoat adorned his upper body, and his slender fingers were gloved in black leather. His ebony hair was still as striking as usual, sticking up at every imaginable angle.

He moved sideways, walking towards a car bathed in shadows. He took each stride with an elegant silence, and it boggled my mind that no slush squished beneath those terribly clean loafers. Perhaps he never actually touched the ground, I thought, and merely glided across land, like some sort of demonic spirit or ghost. It definitely matched his personality. I heard the swift sound of a car door opening, and an order:

"Get in."

My mind was being overloaded with possible situations that could occur in that sleek, black sports car and although it was truly horrifying, the crystal-clear words "you don't have a choice" finally appeared, solid as stone. My imagination then ceased it's flurry of thoughts and I felt my legs moving on their own. I slowly made my way towards Vanitas, when he stopped me suddenly by grabbing the fabric of my green sweater violently, and I heard a quiet rip in the seams.

"What the hell are you wearing?!"

He screamed so viciously in my face, although I was more shocked by the fact that he actually cared _that much_ about a sweater, instead of the volume and fury packed within the words themselves.

"...What?"

"What do you take me for, exactly?"

Confusion bombarded my mind, and I could only reply lamely, "What do you mean?"

"You expect to be in my presence looking like an old homeless woman? You look positively _disgusting_. You don't even look like a girl."

I suppose I was never expecting praise from a person like Vanitas, but it didn't mean the hate and disappointment in his words didn't sting like pouring salt into an open wound. I knew I was not pretty or fashionable, but his words only solidified those horrible feelings weighing down in the pit of my stomach. I screamed at myself mentally, begging not to shed a single tear.

'It's not worth it, Kairi,' I lied, 'Don't cry. You're strong. You can get through this. Please. Don't cry.'

He let go, almost pushing me away, and sighed melodramatically. He then pointed into the dimly lit car, with it's plush leather seat glimmering in the low lighting, beckoning me.

"Get in."

I hung my head in defeat and silently entered the car. I noted, bitterly, that the _gentleman_ had opened the door for me.

'How noble.'

He slammed the door after my entrance and I heard the crunching of the hard, icy slush beneath his pristine loafers. Then the driver's side door opened swiftly and the startlingly cold air pricked my cheeks. I felt his presence to my left and I sunk even lower into the black leather, making an unattractive squelch noise against it. My face flushed in embarrassment and I cleared my throat loudly. I could almost hear the smirk forming on his frighteningly beautiful face.

The car started with a small vibration, and heat blasted from several vents, gracing my frozen face. A look of contentment passed over my worn features, and I felt a moment of serenity. I felt his eyes slowly traveling the length of my flimsy frame and the moment soon passed - I felt jolted back into my bleak reality of being in a car with Vanitas. I finally felt the urge to ask him where we were actually going and took a breath of clean air to begin.

"We're going to the Traverse Shopping district."

I exhaled loudly and glanced back at my apartment building, in all of it's gray and decrepit glory. I frowned deeply.

The car suddenly lurched forward and I was thrust into a high speed vortex, speeding my way past the homeless' bonfires and dull orange streetlights. The surroundings blurred together, cocooning us in odd shapes and colors. I slowly realized I couldn't recognize the streets and buildings and I felt incredibly awkward. The silence was thick and uncomfortable, suffocating me slowly. I blinked several times and tried to remain as calm as possible, wringing my pale hands.

Vanitas didn't speak. It seemed as if he barely moved or even breathed.

'Perhaps he really doesn't require oxygen. He just feeds on negative emotions.'

Then, as swift and elegantly as death, he pressed a button and music flooded the car. A slow, haunting guitar melody floated through the air, incredibly unfitting for his character.

_"Where I go, when I go there...no more memory anymore. Only men on distant ships, the women with them swimming with them to shore..."_

It was strangely soothing, and I felt my back leaning into the plush leather. The lyrics didn't really make much sense, but the melody rang clear and beautifully. I felt a warm blush color my cheeks while my frown dissipated from my face.

_"Touch me just like that. And that, oh yeah, now that's heaven..."_

Surprisingly enough, those lyrics really didn't bother me. I almost expected it with dread, my heart feeling like lead. Even if the song perhaps had an some sort of motive, I was _perhaps _just too exhausted to care. My eyes grew heavy, and I felt myself being lulled into a bizarrely calm slumber. Interestingly enough, I couldn't sense the impending doom aura usually emitted by Vanitas. He just felt...blank. Nothing horrific or threatening oozing from him in the slightest.

As my mind began to glaze over in delirium, I briefly wondered what his eyes looked like. Were they sharp and dangerous, filled with wild hatred and disgust, or were they calm as well, if he ever felt something other than negativity? I wondered if that liquid gold ever became serene, not filled with a boiling orange rage, as frightening as the white-hot intensity of the sun? Did a smile filled with light and actual happiness ever grace his frighteningly flawless features?

My lips tugged downward at these unsightly thoughts. Did I, a slave, actually feel a twitch of compassion for a demon? I immediately squashed the notions and ideas I was feeling in the back of my mind. There was no possible way that could happen.

_"Love me, just for a bit. We'll wander down where the winds sigh..."_

Peaceful slumber reached my heavy heart, and a small smile of contentment graced my terribly pale, parted lips. I heard the ghostly sounds of a small, melodic sigh coming from my left.

_"Where the winds sigh..."_

Silence once again filled the car and I lost consciousness. I believed the sigh filled with sadness didn't happen, and my tired mind was just playing foolish tricks on me.

...

The car jolted forward violently, awakening me from my short nap.

"We're here."

I blinked my eyes and moaned softly, my mind still cloudy with sleep. I heard the sharp snort of arrogance, and quickly sat up in attention.

"Get out," he barked with a soft intensity.

I distantly wondered what time it was. I clicked the lock open and exited the car speedily. Vanitas handed the keys over to a man clad in a black suit and gave him a wad of green bills. I mentally glared daggers at him.

The garishly lit streets were crowded with people in thick winter coats moving together in a disjointed mob. The outfits of those lining the neatly paved sidewalks looked quite expensive and designer-made, and I immediately felt uncomfortable and considerably more frumpy in my green, newly ripped (courtesy of Vanitas) sweater. Car horns blared loudly and voices of all ages were shouting in all directions.

"Mommy, I want that!"

"It's not _that _expensive."

"Do these shoes match my jacket?"

"It's the new model from that designer!"

My mind slowly adjusted to the noise and glaring signs blinking advertisements and new stage shows. Less-wealthy-looking people stood in the massive crowds, distributing fliers and newspapers, screaming at the top of their lungs about sales and shows, bargains and new items. I then saw a massive, modern structure in the distance. It was the most expensive outlet in the entire district, and Vanitas violently grabbed my arm, tugging me along. I flushed an unflattering shade of blue and struggled against him.

"Why are you taking me there," I screamed over the intense hubbub, "I don't really need to go there."

I heard his nasty, arrogant cackle clearly through the frosty night air.

"What the hell are you talking about? Look at you!"

He turned around to face me while walking simultaneously, a brief look of genuine merriment on his face.

"If you expect to be seen with me, you absolutely cannot look like that."

"B-but..."

"Shut up."

The clear glass doors beckoned us, striking yellow light pouring in from the clean and neat insides. I saw rows and shelves filled with colorful clothes, each looking more expensive than the next. I swallowed the intense amount of nervous saliva pooling in the back of my mouth as we crossed through the threshold and into the striking store, women and men rushing to the entrance to greet us.

"Good evening, Mr. Vanitas!"

"Welcome, Mr. Vanitas."

"What do you need help with today, Mr. Vanitas?"

Their eagerness was startling and almost artificial, but Vanitas never faltered in his cool and calm demeanor. He pushed me forward and smirked meanly.

"Fix this."

I twisted my neck backwards as I felt arms and hands grasping for me and clutching my arms.

"W-wait, Vanitas!"

My voice was weak and cracked, fear running through my ice-cold veins. His slender, black outline began growing smaller as I was then thrown into a completely foreign and outrageously glamorous world.

...

"Oh dear, look at how dry your skin is," a thin and heavily dolled up woman quipped as she massaged my cheeks with a slimy lotion. "We'll have to fix that over time. I'll give you this bottle of moisturizer. That should do the job quite nicely."

I sat silently on the black and metal chair, looking directly at her. Her brown eyes were large and cold, heavy mascara coating her long lashes. Her hair was pulled back dramatically in a sleek bun, black strands gleaming in the yellow florescent lighting.

I then felt my hair being viciously detangled from the back and winced harshly in pain.

"Ouch..."

A man in a black suit was the culprit, frowning at the "state of my hair."

"Do you even condition this? And it's such a lovely color. Is it natural?"

I nodded silently.

"This conditioner should bring out the highlights and make it much softer...It's terribly dull currently. Let's take care of those awful dead ends."

I heard the snipping of silver scissors working quickly through my red locks, and my face flushed. I really had no desire to cut my hair, but it looked as if I wasn't even given the choice. Vanitas had the final say, after all. The bun-wearing woman leaned over and began brushing rosy powder over my cheeks and filling in my lips with ruby-red lip stick. I felt as if there was a million pounds of sludge on my face. I tried not to wear an incredible amount of disdain on my newly made face, but it was enormously difficult. I felt the muscles freezing uncomfortably, trying to maintain a neutral expression.

I was then thrown off the chair and into the clothing department, my sweater almost being ripped off my gangly frame. Colors and fabrics swirled in every corner of my vision, price tags gleaming absurd numbers that had too many zeros.

"What," A tall, dark-skinned man began, "is _this_?"

My face flushed and I cast my gaze downward in shame. In his hand was my sweater.

"Sweetheart, you must never," He threw it into a nearby trash can, "_ever _wear this again."

I was then whirled around with several dresses being shoved in my face.

"She'd look good in this," one said.

"No, this. It compliments her complexion."

"This is also nice. She has such a small build!"

My head began to spin and it felt as if my body was being pulled in all different directions. I felt nauseous, dizzy, and angry at the situation Vanitas had stuck me into. I felt contempt and hatred for the man who thought I wasn't good enough the way I was, and that I could be cheaply bought with fine things. Although I was never brave or beautiful, I always had a small glimmer of pride within the recesses of my heart, and I felt it being torn into small pieces and stomped upon by gleaming black loafers. My eyes were pinpricked with unshed tears.

A small, black dress was then placed on the crown of my head and pulled downward, clothing me in it's soft fabric. The silk felt exotic and smooth across my skin, my body tingling in the new sensation. I had never felt something so decadent and rich before, and a small hidden smile danced across my face. I touched the skirt gingerly, savoring the material beneath my small fingers.

I then remembered how horrified I was about the situation and how Vanitas viewed me. I felt like a prostitute, being used only for pleasure and selfish desires. Small, ballet-like shoes were placed on my feet, a deep and velvety black color.

"Now," the dark-skinned man rumbled kindly, "go see him. You are ready."

I stepped quietly through the florescent lit aisles and saw his ebony spikes soaring above the horizon. My eyes met pure, incredibly opulent golden eyes that were colored with some emotion I had not seen in Vanitas beforehand. Confusion danced across my mind briefly, until numerous bags and boxes of all shapes and sizes were placed at my sides.

Vanitas strolled toward me, sharp teeth glinting in his cocky smile.

"Well," he drawled, "She can clean up and look passable."

My newly-painted lips curled downward and tears threatened to spill from my lined eyes. A scowl struck across his garishly white face, shadows forming under his sharp features.

"What's that look for? Ungrateful?"

A moment of deadly silence passed between us, and the crowds of workers cleared away, leaving only the two of us.

"Vanitas, I..."

He glared, eyes blazing clearly, pooling with anger.

"I...I can't take this. I don't want it."

A look of pure shock and horror struck his face. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped with hideous beauty, thin, pale lips forming an 'o'.

"_What?_"

"I don't want it," I stated with a bit more strength.

"Why not?" His quiet voice hid a dangerous and deeply annoyed tone.

"I..I don't want to be bought. You can own me, but...you can't buy me, Vanitas. I don't want any of this."

He slammed his hand against the nearest counter, almost shattering the pristine glass.

"Are you _stupid_?! There is nothing I can't have. I _can _buy you! Anything can be bought," he screamed horsely, shaking viciously. I shrunk back in fear.

"What can't be bought," he hissed. "Don't lie."

A newfound courage, almost foreign, flooded hotly through my body.

"You can't buy friends. You can't _buy _me."

I ran past him and thrust a box holding a small, red, silken shirt into his open arms, and rushed through the glass doors, into the busy frigid night.

I heard his screams echoing behind me, resonating against the cold November air.

"_KAIRI, GET BACK HERE. KAIRI..."_

Tears poured out of my heavily-lined eyes, and I ran faster and faster.

'Faster away from you, Vanitas. I must get farther away. As far as my legs can take me.'

My vision were blurring, but I saw a glimmer of the sign for the subway in the distance. I saw my haven and my hope flutter violently through my chest, and I felt through my pockets and breathed an exhale of relief to find my wallet and keys still attached to my body. My subway card resided within, and it was my ticket to far, far away. My cheeks were red and smudged, my arms freezing and ruddy from the frozen weather. I bolted down the littered concrete steps with speed I never knew I possessed. The electronic voice filtered through the stale-smelling air underground.

_"Next train to Destiny District departing in 4 minutes on track 7..."_

Tears continued to slip down my cheeks and I sobbed unattractively in the middle of a densely crowded room under the earth. Stares from those standing near to me barely reached my mind, and in that moment that I boarded that same dirty train with the scratched windows and plastic seats filled with pathetic looking people, I had never felt more alone.

**Author's note: **Finally! An update. Sorry about the slowness. I was super busy with work and my summer class, and I never got a chance to do ANYTHING! But here it is. I want to thank my awesome reviewers and followers, you guys are lovely. I really appreciate all of you! Now, the next chapter will have intense adult themes. Be warned. Also, the song was from the musical Spring Awakening. Thanks for reading!


End file.
